Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 1 1981
(story) | NextIssue = (series) (story) | Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = Brent Anderson | CoverArtist2 = Jim Novak | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Ou, La La -- Badoon! | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler1_1 = Brent Anderson | Inker1_1 = Bob McLeod | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor1_1 = Louise Jones | Synopsis1 = The Fantastic Four go to investigate police reports of a woman with a laser just outside their doorstep. They find D'Syndri, a Shi'ar scout seeking the X-Men and running from the Badoon. Her pursuers are invisible to normal sight, and manage to kill her, but not until after she delivers a cryptic message to the Fantastic Four. Not knowing what happened, most of the Fantastic Four are knocked out by subsequent laser blasts from the Badoon, who hops dimensions with the unconscious heroes. Susan, having finally seen the attackers through the sensor screen of the gun, leaves the scene to get the X-Men to help. Storm has been having nightmares about unending battles in Arkon's world. Following her most recent dream she goes downstairs to get coffee, where she is disturbed by Susan carrying little Franklin. The X-Men are soon roused, the tale told, and the X-Men suit up to go to their friends aid. Franklin is left in the care of Professor X and Moira, and the X-Men use some of Arkon's dimension-hopping bolts to shift to his dimension. They are greeted by Sashia upon their arrival, who explains that it is she who was sending Storm the dreams, and that the Badoon have destroyed much of their proud civilization. Cyclops splits up the X-Men - Susan and Storm will infiltrate the Badoon Citadel; Cyclops, Colossus, and Kitty will be their back-up; and Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Sashia will go after the trans-dimensional stargate to prevent the Badoon from resupplying. Susan and Storm make it as far as a video screen showing Reed in pain, at which time Susan loses control, causing their cover to be broken. Their back-up hears the commotion and spring into action, coming face to face with the Monster of Badoon. Susan and Storm free the rest of the Fantastic Four and Arkon. Cyke, Colossus, and Sprite trash a bunch of Badoon, and Colossus KO's the Monster. At the gate, Wolverine, Sashia, and Nightcrawler are being overwhelmed when Nightcrawler takes the initiative and teleports into position to destroy the gate with a stolen blaster. As the gate explodes, Arkon's people begin their revolt. Back in the Citadel, the Badoon are routed, and an explosive device is disarmed by Reed, Cyclops, and Susan. A celebration follows their victory. Notable features include early flirting between Piotr and Kitty, and implications of romantic feelings between Arkon and Storm as they share a passionate kiss. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * * Antagonists: * ** Unnamed Badoon hunters ** * Other Characters: * ** *** ** * ** Jim * Unnamed New Yorkers * ** Races and Species: * * * * * People Locations: * ** *** ** *** *** *** * ** Items: * * Arkon's teleportation lightning bolts Vehicles: * | Notes = * Presumably Arkon left them some of his yellow lightning bolts after the events of X-Men King Size Annual #3. * This is the last time the X-Men encounter Arkon. The romantic connection between Storm and Arkon has never been explored further. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * - See for further referencing }}